Beer, boys and a bear
by Bloody Noses
Summary: Ted thought it would be just a simple trip to a bar.  How wrong he was.  Outright slash. [MattTed]


Disclaimer: I don't own Matt, Ted or any other Heroes character. If I did, trust me--there would be more kissing and less Peter.

* * *

Ted frowned, looking up at the clock. Whose great idea was it to go to a bar? The bar was crammed full of smelly, depressed, lonely thirty-something men who all looked like they watched a little too much NASCAR. Of course, the fact that probably every one of them was stone-drunk didn't help at all. "Why the hell am I here?" he muttered, taking a small sip of beer. He wouldn't get drunk. What would he do if somebody pissed him off when he was drunk? Would he burn them? Would he explode the bar? There were too many risks for him, seeing as what he could do. He frowned, looking up at one of the four televisions in the bar. All of them showed the same thing–a football game. Ted didn't give a shit about football at the moment. He just wanted to leave

Matt stumbled over, appearing somewhat drunk. Ted rolled his eyes. Ugh. He was going to have to end up playing baby-sitter to a drunk Parkman. "Hey Ted?" Matt said, looking up at Ted himself. Well, at least he could form coherent sentences. "M'head hurts. Can we go outside?"

"Sure," Ted said, sighing. Fiddling in his pocket, he payed the bartender for his beer, the glass only half-empty. Grabbing Matt by his collar, he dragged him outside. The smell of smoke greeted Ted's nose as he stepped outside. A few teenagers were standing outside, smoking some cigarettes. Ted's scowl became larger as he looked at them. His hand still on Matt's collar, he half-dragged the cop to a bench about a block down.

"Thanks," Matt said, taking a deep breath. "S'awful being in crowded places. Normally I can turn it off, but-"

"You had a few beers," Ted interrupted, sighing. He suddenly remembered why they were in the bar in the first place. It was all Parkman's idea. Somebody would get radiation burns later.

"Only two," Matt said, rubbing his head. "Christ, my head hurts. It wouldn't be all that bad if the thoughts were varied. But they were all the fucking same! Everybody was either pissed or sad, and ten to one it was about a lady." Matt rolled his eyes. Ted remained silent. "I don't need any lady," Matt said, smiling. Ted had a strong feeling that he drank more than two beers. He reeked of alcohol. "Not when I've got my Teddie-Bear."

Ted looked up, scowling at Matt. "What did you call me?" he hissed. Grabbing Matt by the collar, he forcibly dragged him a few more blocks north. There was a pond there. It wasn't anything big, just a small pond in a park. Pond scum was growing on every inch, turning the pond green. Frowning, Ted threw Matt in the pond. "Come out only when you're fucking sober." Matt flapped around a bit, then stopped and floated. Ted sat down, head in hands. What was his problem? Why the hell did he throw Matt in a pond? Teddie-Bear. That was his wife's nickname for him! His wife...the one that he killed. Ted sighed, looking up at the starless sky. Life was really fucking confusing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Matt said, walking out of the pond. Ted remained silent. He knew. Matt knew why. "Oh, Teddie-Bear isn't it? Christ." Matt walked out of the pond and sat down next to Ted. He took off his jacket, revealing a dark blue shirt practically adhering to his chest. Matt sighed. "Ted. Your wife is dead. She died, hell she died a month ago! It's time to stop mourning for Christ's sake."

Ted looked at Matt. He still smelled somewhat of alcohol. Now though, he smelled like a mixture of alcohol and pond scum. "You better not be drunk," Ted muttered, looking at the grass. He idly plucked a strand of grass from the ground and fiddled with it. He knew that he should get over it. He was indeed almost over it. But...Teddie-Bear was her name for him.

Matt smiled mischievously. Ted didn't know what the hell was going to happen, but he probably wouldn't like it. Suddenly, he leaned over and kissed Ted. Ted's eyes widened, then they relaxed. This...felt good. It felt right. Tongues and saliva mixed as the two men enjoyed the feel, the taste of each other. Ted fell down, leaning against the firm earth. Matt moved, so he was on top of Ted, his hands running through Ted's hair. After for what seemed like an eternity, the two broke apart. Ted seemed somewhat shocked but, as he admitted to himself, he liked it. That was a damn good kiss.

"No," Matt said, looking into Ted's eyes. "I'm not drunk." He smiled coyly as he undid his pants buttons. Ted looked around. It was midnight. Nobody would be taking a walk in the park this late. And the pond was in the middle of the park. They couldn't be arrested for 'disturbing the peace' or anything, Ted thought. Of course, if a cop came up Ted would just get very bright and very hot, very fast. Within seconds, Matt's pants and underwear were down.

"If you're going to do what I think you're going to do, you can call me Teddie-Bear any fucking time you want."


End file.
